


(Original Work Reader-Insert One-Shot) "Believer" Song-Fic

by FallenWolf22



Series: Background Information, and One-Shots [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: Warning: Death, Gore, Mentions of type of Acid. If you don’t like it, don’t read it.





	(Original Work Reader-Insert One-Shot) "Believer" Song-Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Key List: (F/N): Stands for Fight Name.
> 
> Warning: Death, Gore, Mentions of type of Acid. If you don’t like it, don’t read it.
> 
> Click this for the [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MJAg0VDgO0) to listen to.

“First things first  
I'mma say all the words inside my head  
I’m fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh  
Second things second  
Don’t you tell me what you think that I could be  
I’m the one at the sail, I’m the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh  
I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the…”  
\-------------------------------------  
The sound of hands meeting metal could be heard as well as the sound of a fight going on, yelling could be heard as well.

“Come get her down Outlaw, she’s just a little girl.” A man yelled out to the man down into the ring.

The man called Outlaw nodded before taking a swing at the girl who was not older then 16. Outlaw watched as the girl gave a grizzly smile, before contorting her body and moving quickly behind him and kicking his back and sending tumbling into the cement wall.  
\-------------------------------------  
“Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from…  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you’ve heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh  
I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and rained down  
And rained down, like…”  
\-------------------------------------  
After Outlaw took the tumble into the cement wall, the crowd went silent, as an older man who appeared to be in his late fifty’s to early sixties, stood up and watched the scene before looking at the 16 year old girl.  
“Finish it, (F/N).”  
“Gladly, Master.” The 16 year old girl, now known as (F/N) respond before looking at her master before turning back to Outlaw and giving him a grizzly smile before crouching low and giving a deep growl that teared from deep within her throat.  
\-------------------------------------  
“Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from…  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You’re the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and rained down  
And rained down, like…  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from…  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer”  
\-------------------------------------  
(F/N) drew her lips back and hissed at Outlaw curling her tongue to the back of her mouth and releasing a spray of what looked like venom at Outlaw’s face, but it was Hydrofluoric acid she had aimed at his face.  
The Hydrofluoric acid once it was sprayed landed on Outlaws face started to sizzle and pop as it ate away at his face, he started to scream from the excruciating pain he was experiencing.

“Very good (F/N), I believe you did well.”


End file.
